The Voyage Home
Title: The Voyage Home Players: Heather O'Leary, Elizabeth Maxwell, Ryan Rivers, Juliet Parrish, Jason Briggs, and Pyotr Zagadka Location: New York, Skyfighter, and Maxwell Ranch Synopsis: After all that happened, it's time finally to come home from New York, and get back to normality. Maybe that'll fix things... LOG BEGINS Heather O'Leary sighs, as she checks her voice mail again... "We have to go back to LA Tonight... Stop over in Kansas City for the Shopping, but Ham wants us to take Pyotr and Ryan home..." Heather O'Leary *To Resistance in NYC Only*, "Ryan, I got orders from Tyler to head home... You want to come?" Elizabeth Maxwell snuggles heather. "Oh.... okay..." She kisses Heather's forehead gently. "They're staying up here, huh?" Heather O'Leary nods slightly, "He said they'd get a ride home. Not to worry about them..." Ryan Rivers says, "Consider you guys are my own ride back, sure... Give me a second and I'll be there." Ryan Rivers has arrived. Heather O'Leary says, "Copy." Heather O'Leary glances back at the, must be, sleeping Pyotr... She shakes her head, "That man can sleep through anything..." She starts the power up sequence of the Squad ship, after moving to the controls. Heather O'Leary takes control of Visitor Squad Ship #191. Ryan Rivers merely makes his way toward the vessel. While one would think he would stagger in from the drinking. He thankfully didn't drink to access, his discipline overpowering the bad habits of his blood. Still his clothes are rather wrinkled and he is a little on the scruffy side from lack of shaving. Next time he'll bring stuff, that's for sure. Elizabeth Maxwell sits quietly in the seat next to Heather, strapping herself into it gently, one hand still resting on Heather's leg. Heather O'Leary watches Ryan, through the cockpit window, and says softly, "I... I hope we don't hurt his feelings tonight..." She flips a few switches, and the dull throbbing whine of a Squad Ship's engines being lit up sounds. She glances at the hatch, that Ryan should be appearing through at any second... When he steps through, she forces herself to smile, and greet him, all the while, scared Ryan will ignore her, "Hi Ryan..." Ryan Rivers waves. "Hey," he replies as he makes his way toward a seat. Ryan isn't the sort to be bitter at friends, even in his worse days. "Everyone feeling better, I hope?" Elizabeth Maxwell sighs a little at Heather and nods, biting her lip. "I hope not...." Her face colors slightly in a blush. "Um... hi there, Ryan..." Heather O'Leary's smile widens, becomes more natural, as she nods slightly, "I am... I hope you are too?" Ryan Rivers smiles weakly. "Feel like crap, but hey, not your fault," he says giving a wink to the pair of ladies before reclining. After all, he was taught not to get mad at people unless there was a reason... And considering the two have by and large meant well, he doesn't see why he should get mad at them. He did last night, but well, that was then and his hidden temper has long since fizzled out. Elizabeth Maxwell keeps blushing, glancing back at that and nodding. "I'm sorry that you don't feel well. Is there anything we can do possibly to help?" Heather O'Leary says softly, "I'll try to make sure the ride isn't too bumpy. Some bad weather from Frances between us and Kansas City... Where we have to stock up on Food for the Ranch, and some other stuff..." Shaking his head to Elizabeth, Ryan replies, "Not really... Thanks for asking though." He pauses a second to Heather before offering an "It's fine... I trust you'll do a good job." Elizabeth Maxwell nods a little bit, and pats Heather's leg. "Thanks..." Heather O'Leary turns back around, flips a switch, and the hatch closes. She speaks softly into the radio, getting Clearance to Leave. She lets her hands slip to the controls, and she smiles. The Craft rises into the air, slowly. Ryan Rivers just remains rather quiet the entire time, just resting as best he can in the chair, his eyes like usual, to the window. From outside, You go to New York City Sky. Elizabeth Maxwell keeps her hand softly on Heather, watching very quietly as the ship takes off. Heather O'Leary sighs as they leave New York, "I'd ask if everyone had a good time.... but..." She shrugs. Ryan Rivers shrugs faintly, trying his best to make good what was screwed up. "It happens. The best thing is to remember each day we have the choice if we want to let yesterday affect today... Or um, something like that. My mom said it better," he offers with a slight laugh. Elizabeth Maxwell's blush returns slightly, and she nods at Ryan's statement. "Maybe we should come back sometime, just the two of us. No other distractions. We might have a better time then..." Heather O'Leary smirks, "Sounds like my Grandfather's Irish motto of, Drink till Yesterday fades from your memory." Ryan Rivers just blinks at Elizabeth, not really getting what she says to her partner in passion. "I see..." he replies, returns Heather's smirk with one of his own. Elizabeth Maxwell laughs just a little at that comment, smiling some at Ryan. "There's always a chance to make today better than yesterday. Being willing to move on is indeed a major part of it." Heather O'Leary sighs softly, and turns the Squad Ship towards the west... From outside, You go to NE United States Sky. Ryan Rivers nods to Elizabeth. "Exactly," is his simple reply. Looking out the window, the good cop hrms to himself, but doesn't say anything for a bit. That is until he has an 'odd' question. "Does Bates have his own military force?" Elizabeth Maxwell frowns at Heather's sigh, stroking her hair softly. "What's wrong now?" Heather O'Leary shakes her head slightly, "nothing, Liz..." She glances at Ryan, "Well, he has most of LAPD in his pocket, plus Science Frontiers Security, most of which is Ex-Military." Ryan Rivers just seems to ignore the first part. He hates Bates' influence on the cops, that's for sure. "Ex-Military, eh?" That said, he just laps into silence once more, narrowing his eyes in thought. Elizabeth Maxwell hugs Heather very softly, then nods back at Ryan. "His security people are... trained enough that they were able to continue an approach to a location being covered by armed resistance personnel." She sighs softly herself at that. Heather O'Leary watches the countryside pass by. She shrugs a bit, "From what I've learned, they are All Ex-Infantry. As many of them with Combat Experience as possible." Ryan Rivers just nods as he looks at the window, making it unclear if he is paying attention or not for a short time. "...I see. Makes sense." Elizabeth Maxwell winces a little and nods. "Explains the position overrun and shooting accuracy, for certain..." From outside, You go to Northern United States Sky. Heather O'Leary hmms slightly, "Yes..." She looks at the GPS map, and sees they are over Ohio. Halfway to KC. She shrugs, "So, did anyone catch any Ballgames?" Ryan Rivers merely considers what he say Bates carrying. Perhaps it was really what he thought it was. If so, he will ask Julie about it when he gets the chance. Holding his radio in his hand, he speaks into it a little before shaking his head to Heather. "Not really... More of a football person myself." Elizabeth Maxwell perks up and smiles a little at that, nodding at Ryan. "I know the feeling. Baseball is just so... slow..." She shakes her head. "Besides, not enough action." Ryan Rivers says, "Hey... Ms. Parrish, you around?" Heather O'Leary rolls her eyes, "Bah!" is her comment, "You never saw a game where Pedro Martinez hit three batters, and there were three fights..." She begins a slow descent towards Kansas City. Juliet Parrish says, "I am, but I'm in a meeting...this something important?" Ryan Rivers says, "It was about the thing with Bates, but I guess it can." Juliet Parrish says, "It's fine, what's going on?" Elizabeth Maxwell winces a little bit and laughs at that thought. "So what, maybe 5-10 minutes of full contact sport? Rather than having it all full contact like Football is?" Ryan Rivers says, "I was just asking about that map Bates was holding. Did you see it?" Juliet Parrish says, "No, but he told me it was a map of weapon caches. But I think we need to lay off it...seems like too much of a plant after his accusation of my being a spy." Ryan Rivers continues his conversation with Julie, hrming at the break between responses to just shake his head. "If I want to see a fight... That's what boxing is for." Heather O'Leary mutters something about 'Barbarians' and 'Bludgeoning sports' Elizabeth Maxwell laughs and tickles Heather happily. "Silly Heather." Ryan Rivers says, "...I see." Juliet Parrish says, "Wait..." Ryan Rivers chuckles. "For someone that sees to be proud, Irish.... You should know that boxing is in the blood to. Heck, I'd wager that over half of the best bare knuckle boxers in the world have some Irish blood in 'em." Heather O'Leary chuckles softly, "Boxing normally involves Gloves... plus the sport is so corrupt..." Is that... yes it is the lights of Kansas City. She moves for a landing, but considering the KC Airport is closed, she just lands in the middle of Downtown... of course, the KCPD knows she is coming,,, Elizabeth Maxwell watches that, laughing. "Football players are well protected, with helmets and pads." she watches the landing in downtown. "hmm, I'm sure people just love us landing in the middle of downtown..." She grins a little at Heather and rolls her eyes Ryan Rivers folds his arms. "Part of the game, Heather..." he replies for the boxing. He just quirks a brow at Heather though. "This... Isn't L.A." he keenly observes. Juliet Parrish says, "I think we've got a solution to get those caches, AND get Bates off my back." Heather O'Leary nods, "We haven't done the shopping for the Ranch. You know, Food, Drinks, Toilet Paper... Medical Supplies, Ammo... All the stuff a Resistance Group needs... Just don't forget the Pepto..." She smirks. Elizabeth Maxwell nods a little bit, and laughs at Heather again, tickling. "Well, we won't need it if you start cooking more..." She bounces her eyebrows. "Or aren't you going to?" Ryan Rivers says, "...How's that?" Ryan Rivers just looks from Heather to Elizabeth, though he doesn't say anything yet save what he says on the radio. After all, this is sounding like domestic affairs and you know how police are on those. Heather O'Leary shrugs slightly, "I'll cook... At times." Elizabeth Maxwell laughs and hugs Heather quickly. "And you know I'll help whenever you do..." Heather O'Leary shakes her head, and says softly, "I just hate doing all the shopping..." Ryan Rivers still stays out of the conversation... Since well, he knows less about cooking than he does about clothes. Elizabeth Maxwell scritches Heather's hair. "Well, if you just get what you'll need when you cook, I can probably get the other stuff..." Heather O'Leary glances at Liz, "You did bring the list, right? We can send Ryan after the Guns and Ammo Tyler decided we need..." From outside, You go to Kansas City Sky. From outside, You go to Downtown. Elizabeth Maxwell nods a little bit and smiles. "Suppose so... was considering whether to get a better handgun for myself, on top of that, for the guns. Whichever kind they have..." She glances between Heather and Ryan. "I know Heather has a bigger 10 mm Glock, I figure that or maybe something a little better if either of you knows of a better one and they had it..." From outside, You go to Kansas City Sky. From outside, You go to Northern United States Sky. From outside, You go to SW United States Sky. From outside, You go to Central California Sky. From outside, You go to Maxwell Ranch Front Yard. From outside, You go to New Barn. Pyotr Zagadka quietly collects his purchases, the bags and a few boxes and his duffel stuffed with his mini boombox.. Laden down, he exits the craft and starts for the stairs. Jason Briggs asks Pyotr, "Did ya have fun in NYC?" Pyotr Zagadka looks over his shoulder at Jason and gives the young American a withering look. Then proceeds up the stairs to his room. Elizabeth Maxwell checks over her stuff, as she hops out, nodding to herself, and heading over to a side table, putting one bag down there, nodding at it, and slipping for the exit. Jason Briggs looks at his NY style cheese cake and darts off to go eat some of it. Pyotr Zagadka heads up. Jason Briggs moves east. Pyotr Zagadka says, "Is there car battery available liying round?" Elizabeth Maxwell says, "A car battery? hrm. I could probably get hold of one, if there isn't. I'll check..." Pyotr Zagadka says, "Danke." You go to Second Level Landing. Long distance to Pyotr Zagadka: Elizabeth Maxwell knocks on the door From afar, Pyotr Zagadka (zag) 's voice comes through the door. "Come in." You go to Pytor's Room. Elizabeth Maxwell slips quietly in, holding a large battery in, well, both hands. "Here you are..." Pyotr Zagadka sits on a tall stool at the home made workbench he has installed in his room. The workbench is at once disorganized chaos yet some how also has a sense of order to the trained eye. It is strewn with electronics tools and soldering guns and glue guns and circuit boards and half assembled gizmos.... And our Russian is quietly hunched over these strange items, small magnifiers hinged on the edge of his glasses. His back is turns to the door, though a small mirror above the bench lets him look at whoever comes it. He squints into the mirror and nods once. "Da, looks good." he says quietly, and motions to the empty spot on the bench beside his work. Elizabeth Maxwell smiles, walking over with it, and setting it up. "Anything else you think you may need?" Pyotr Zagadka shakes his head, looking back at.. whatever the hell it is he is working on. "No." he says in a clipped voice. "Just battery." he picks up the soldering gun and starts soldering what looks like some sort of small mercury motion sensor to a circuit board. Elizabeth Maxwell nods a little bit, glancing towards it and nodding. "All right then. I'll leave you be..." She slips to the door. Pyotr Zagadka nods. "Kay." he says. "If you have old tv somewhere, radio me," he says. Nope.. not the Jovial Russian at the moment. He hisses once as solder gets on his thumb and shakes it off.... "Cheznoit!" Elizabeth Maxwell hmms and nods. "I'll see if we have an old working one." Pyotr Zagadka turns around on his stool, looking at her and sucks on his thumb.. the slips it out of his mouth and studies it with disdain. "Any important thing I need be working on?" he asks. Elizabeth Maxwell hmms a little bit and shrugs. "I'm not certain. If Alex is around you might be able to do something with that fighter..." Pyotr Zagadka ahhhhs. "yes.. Fighter." he says and nods. "Anyting else? Shuttle need unloading? Perimeter guarded? Resistance members babysat?" Elizabeth Maxwell shrugs a little bit. "To my knowledge, no one at the moment needs babysitting. Last night was just a bad night." she sighs. "Not sure who might be guarding the perimeter, and everyone generally got their own stuff off the fighter, the groceries are put away." She shakes her head. "I'm sorry." Pyotr Zagadka lowers his hand. He isn't happy, that much is clear. "Everyone is sorry." He points out. "Always sorry. But why sorry after, and not before?" he asks. "there is old saying. If was sorry, wouldn't have done it in first place." Elizabeth Maxwell sighs a little bit and shakes her head., "That fails to take into account unexpected reactions to things that were done. The whole incident started as a joke. She was teasing him by trying on skimpy clothes, and I by random chance found her, and slipped up to take hold from behind, to surprise her into throwing me down onto the ground. Ryan got upset at about that point, neither of us had expected that." Pyotr Zagadka furrows his brows. "How could it not have been expected?" Elizabeth Maxwell pauses. "Mostly because it didn't involve him. He was just watching, totally uninvolved, in what was intended initially to be a joke." Pyotr Zagadka sighs. "Da.. and why do you think he woz offended?" Elizabeth Maxwell shakes her head. "I don't know why he was offended. If I did, I'd be trying to fix it... Unless he thought she was intending to come onto him. Which... isn't true." Pyotr Zagadka rolls his eyes. "He is man, Elizabeth." he says. "When woman start trying on skimpy negligee in front of him and asking opinions of it, that is where mind USUALLY goes." Elizabeth Maxwell shakes her head. "Depending on what was said. Which is where the thing comes in. If she was asking what someone else thought of it, as I thought I was hearing her do when I snuck up on her, it shouldn't have that kind of effect..." Pyotr Zagadka sighs "Then maybe you should go to Comrade Ryan and ASK him what he thought woz going on." Elizabeth Maxwell hmms a little and nods. "I've been thinking about doing that. Things seem to have settled down though. It was all a misunderstanding. Heather and I got upset cause each of us thought we'd caused it. And I got more upset when she tried to slip away completely. That was all. It's generally been resolved, by this point. Sorry to get you involved in it." Pyotr Zagadka sighs and leans back against his bench, pushing his glasses up while he massages the bridge of his nose. "Okay." he says calmly. Elizabeth Maxwell nods slightly. "I'll try to dig up a working TV for you, now." Pyotr Zagadka looks up. "Danke." he says. "Take time. No rush. I think I am going to get something eat.. Slim Jims not substitute for good dinner." Elizabeth Maxwell nods a little and smiles. "No, they aren't. Have a good dinner." Elizabeth Maxwell slips out. LOG ENDS Back Category:Log Category:RATED-PG